The Reason She Said No
by RachiePSays
Summary: What if there was another reason Rory denied Logan's marriage proposal. Lit Smut included.


Hey so I'm a big Lit fan and I feel that in the finale they left out something that they messed up when they didn't have Jess come back. Also they screwed up when they sent her away (I feel like they only did that cause the writers knew the show, unfortunately, was being cancelled). Anyway I don't know if this will be a one shot or not so review and I'll decide based on that.

So a little background: do all you Lit fans remember in season 6 episode 18: The Real Paul Anka, after Jess kisses Rory, but she pulls away. And then Jess realizes she's still with "the blond dick from Yale?" Then Jess says to Rory (in reference to Logan) I thought you fixed everything. Then Rory replies everything but him. Well I think that there was a lot of unfinished business between Jess and Rory. Also I feel that she never really fell out of love with Jess, Logan was just someone she thought she loved. So anyway this scene takes place after Rory tells Logan no.

Rated: M for Lit smut =]

Summary: What if there was another reason behind why Rory denied Logan's marriage proposal?

Disclaimer: well if I owned Gilmore Girls there would be no Logan and Dean would have been history in season two. And I also sadly don't own Milo (aka Jess).

Enjoy Rachel =]

"Hey sweets how'd everything go?" Lorelai Gilmore asks her daughter seeing her come back from talking to Logan.

"I said no, it just wasn't right." Rory answers her mother.

Lorelai doesn't even pretend that she's not happy about that. With a huge smile she says "Well as long as you know what's right hun."

Rory seems nervous about something and Lorelai picks up on this. Before Lorelai says anything Rory nervously asks "Hey mom, if need to do something right now that is completely crazy but really necessary would you trust me?"

"Of course Rory you know that, so long as you don't pull a Kate Hudson in Almost Famous."

"Okay, mom I need to go right now and I'll be gone anywhere from one to three days."

"What? Why?"

"I need to do something but I'll call you when I get there."

"Well where you going?"

"To get the reason I said no to Logan." As Rory hugs her mom, Lorelai realizes who her daughter is talking about. Instead of causing a fuss she lets Rory go.

"Bye sweets, you go get him"

Rory flashes her mom a smile "I hope so, bye mom. Call you when I get there!"

About four hours later Rory arrives at Truncheon Books. Rory is nervous but enters.

There are two males there, none of which are Jess. Rory assumes that they are Jess' friends Matt and Chris.

"Hi, can you tell me where Jess is?" Rory asks no one in particular but gets to the point.

"And you are…?" One of the two asks.

"I'm Rory, a friend of Jess'."

"Ah you're the one that got away. Well I'm Matt, and this is Chris."

"Jess isn't here. He's up at his apartment." Chris answers Rory.

"Oh well could I go up?" Rory asks gesturing to the staircase.

"Jess doesn't live there anymore, but we could give you his address if you want." Matt says.

"Oh and don't worry Jess is still crazy about you." Chris adds.

Rory amused by the two giggles "Well that's good to know, and yes please can I have his address."

Matt gets a scrap paper and writes down Jess' address for Rory "Just don't break him again" Matt tells Rory as he hands the address to her.

After saying thank you and goodbye, Rory heads to her car and types in the address on her GPS.

10 minutes later she is standing in front of Jess' door mustering up the courage to knock.

Rory finally softly knocks on Jess' door and waits to see her reason for telling Logan no.

Painfully slowly the door opens. Rory almost instantly sees Jess' shocked face. "Hey Rory."

"Hey" Rory instantaneously smiles and mentally knows she's made the right choice.

"Are you planning on standing there all night or do you want to come in?" His voice is heavy with sarcasm which makes Rory smile even more.

"Yea, I'll come in."

Rory steps into his apartment and the first thing her eyes are glued to is the floor to celling wall length bookshelf.

"Oh my God"

"As much as I'm betting you love the books is there a reason you're in Philly, at my apartment?" He doesn't mean to sound harsh but he wants her to get to the point so his heart doesn't have to be anymore broken than it is.

"Oh sorry, uh yes there is a reason, I… I need to um tell you something." Rory replies nervously.

"Yea…" Jess prompts

Instead of telling him the real reason she's there she replies "I graduated Yale today." Jess can see that she's telling the truth, but he can also see that's not why she's there.

"Well congratulations Ror. Now as amazing as that is tell me the real reason you're here."

Shit Rory thought, he can still read me, might as well tell him. "Logan asked me to marry him." She blurted out covering her left hand.

Jess looks shocked, he was not expecting that. "Huh. Well congratulations again Ror."

Rory can tell that he looks sad and she feels awful. "I couldn't do it."

Jess' eye bugged out "Wha-"

"Can you let me get this out before I lose my nerve?"

"Yea."

"Logan asked me to marry him at this party my grandparents were throwing, in front of everyone. I got nervous and told him that I had to think about it. So I have this ring and I thought I should be over the moon excited, but for some reason I wasn't. I made a list, shut up, and I realized that as much as I wanted to believe I was in love with Logan there was something that wasn't right. Then I started thinking about whom I would have said yes to right away and the same person was always right there not Logan. No matter the scenery or the crowd it was always yes with this one person who wasn't Logan. So that's how I came to my answer, and I told Logan no. I didn't tell him the real reason but I'm sure he knows anyway cause as you know I'm a horrible liar." Rory took a deep breath, she still didn't give into the person was but she knew Jess was going to ask.

"So who's this person that's not Logan?" Jess asks the predictable question as he inches forward knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it.

Rory gulps nervously, and looks Jess straight in the eye "It's you Jess. Its always been you. You're the reason I couldn't marry Logan." Then Rory gets nervous what if Jess has a girlfriend. "But anyway I shouldn't have told you, you probably have a gir-." Jess cuts Rory off with a sweet loving kiss.

"I love you Rory." He whispers against her lips.

"I love you to Jess." She says back.

Their lips crash together in furry and before they know it the loving kisses between them explodes and becomes a fury of fast paced passion that was built up over many years of sexual tension.

His tongue runs over her bottom lip demanding entrance, which she easily grants. Their tongues now are tangling together in a tantalizing way. And before Rory can realize it Jess is leading them blindly to his bedroom.

As they are making out he pushes her down on the bed and they continue their fight of passion. Within seconds he is kissing her neck because air is a necessity. While this is happening Rory's hand trail their way down his chest, and tugs at the hem of his shirt. Instantaneously Jess' shirt is on the floor. Jess breaks contact with Rory only to remove her shirt to find that she is not wearing a bra. Jess is amazed at her small perky chest.

"No bra." He huskily states.

"I was hoping that we would get this far why have another obstacle in the way." She replies lustfully.

Jess is frozen because he is in complete awe of the woman he loves half naked with him in his bed.

"Touch me Jess." Rory tells him as he pulls his hand onto her left tit.

Jess becomes instantly unfrozen and begins kneading her left tit while he takes her right tit in his mouth. Instantaneously from contact her nipples turn hard. Within a minute Rory can feel his strained erection in his jeans on her inner thigh which makes her so pussy tight and wet. Rory can't handle it anymore and reaches down to Jess' jeans to undo the button and instantly feels his hand on top of hers.

"Ror, are you sure?"

"Completely."

With that Jess' lips crash down on Rory's. As their kisses heat up, tongue tangling together, Rory reaches down and unbuttons his jeans revealing his strained cock. Deciding she has too much clothes on he quickly strips her of her jeans. Jess touches Rory through her thong and feels how wet her pussy is for him. Blindingly fast they strip each other of underwear and are press against each other naked. His cock is dangerously close to her pussy, but he wants to pleasure her first. As if their mentally connected they both reach down to tentatively touch each other for the first time.

"We should make this 69 style Jess this way here we both get pleasure." Rory purrs with ecstasy.

"Uh huh." Jess groans.

Soon they are on each other in a 69. His fingers begin touching her pussy and clit, while her mouth is sucking his cock and her hands are squeezing on his balls. His fingers in her pussy are replaced by his tongue cause her to moan and him to groan. As they become close to their first releases they buck their hips in each other's faces. They come for the first time that night.

As Jess laps up Rory juices he says to Rory "you taste amazing baby."

Rory swallows Jess' cum licking her lips lustfully obvious that she needs more

"I need you inside me now Jess."

"Huh." Jess smirks at her kisses her lovingly and complies to her needs because he doesn't have the strength to tease her. Looking deeply into her eyes he thrusts his cock forward into her tight pussy. Each simultaneously moans at the contact. They both are aware that this is not just sex and that they are making love to each other. Each thrust is slow and loving. Jess needs to relay to Rory all the love he holds for her.

Suddenly she wraps her legs around his waist. "Jess you really need to move faster, this slow paced speed is agonizing." She puffs out

Jess complies thrusting deeper into her hard and fast. They are both moaning with ecstasy. She feels that he is going to cum first, and she wants them to be together. So Rory puts Jess hand on her clit. He catches on and rubs her clit senseless while pounding into her pussy with his cock. With and few more thrusts he feels her pussy walls clenching around his cock. He speeds up the pressure on her clit and with one last hard, deep thrust both Jess and Rory go over the edge moaning each other's names.

After about five minutes he pulls out of her and Rory snuggles up close to Jess. He wraps his arms around her and she rests her head on his chest with an arm lazily draped across his abs.

Rory is almost asleep when she feels Jess kiss the top of her head.

"I love you." Jess whispers tiredly.

"Love you to, forever." Rory mumbles.

That night they both fall asleep blissfully and peacefully snuggled up close to each other, knowing that they don't want to let go.

Okay so it is done. Review please. I accept constructive criticism but don't tolerate rudeness. Tell me if I should continue or if it should just be a one shot. Also lemme know if it was too graphic and if it should be toned down some (even though it is an M fic)


End file.
